particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Austonean Social Democrats
Summary The Austonean Social Democrats is a Progressive left wing populist party that prioritizes Healthcare, Education, Tax reform and Social Justice. The party believes in Keynesian economics and believes in reducing wealth inequality by redistributing all new wealth from the very wealthy to the middle and lower classes. The ASD is a very diverse party and is involved with the international community. Pronounciation Austonean Social Democrats (Ah-Stone-nee-an) History Change in Solentia (4263-4350): The Austonean Social Democrats (ASD) was founded as The Austonean Democratic Socialist Party in October of 4263 by Dorvik and Kazulian immigrants in Solentia and was the influence of modern day Solentia. The northern Kazulian (Scandinavian) and Dorvish (German) settlers along with Solentian citizens created a left wing party in hopes to combat the fascist regime in Solentia. In September of 4263 the ASD had 63.41% of the votes and awarded 62% of the seats in The Solentian Congress. The ASD transformed the fascist Solentia into a leading progressive nation, ending the fascist era and initiating a new Social Democratic movement.The Solentian culture under the ASD leadership shifted. As time progressed more and more Kazulian,Dorvish, and Dundorfian influence filled Solenia. The people of Solentia voted to change the National Motto to "Fred och Välstånd" (Peace and Prosperity) along with the flag and the name of the states due to the influence of Solentians newly founded Scandinavian roots. Life in Solentia had changed dramatically in contrast with the last regime. Healthcare and education was free and provided by the government along with many treaties like "The Medication accessibility Act", "Protection of the LGBT Act", "The Solentian Climate Agreement" and most notably "The Majatran Education Opportunity Pact" that was monumental for diplomatic relations. The ASD was not the only left wing party in the nation. Solentia seen a dramatic increase of left wing parties rise and fall throught the decades with little to no right wing representation at the time. Fascism in Solentia (3450-Current): The New Social Democratic movement in Solentia came to an end in 3450. A new wave of Fascism hit Solentia With the rise "Faschistische Nationalbewegung Party". The FNB proposed border tolls and walls on the border of Kalopia and Istalia causing major issues within Majara. Solentian citizens over the decades shifted their ideology rightward, leaving alot of left wing Parties to lose seats. Solentia under the new regime reversed all progress made by left wing parties. The Austonean Social Democrats released a statement to the Solentian senate. New Beginnings (3438-Current): In 3438 The ASD moved back to home nation of Kazulia. Head Quarters "The Austonean Freedom Building" is the head quarters of The Austonean Social Democrats. It is located in Skalm, Kazulia. Worth 86,000,000 KKR it was built in 4340. Leadership Chair: Austin Robinson (October 01, 4263 - January 01, 4320) Astrid Mörg (January 01, 4320 - Current) Top 10 Influential Party Members Landmark Policies and Treaties * Medication Accessibility Act http://classic.particracy.net/viewtreaty.php?treatyid=3964 * The Solentian Climate Agreement Treaty http://classic.particracy.net/viewtreaty.php?treatyid=3953 * Protection Of LGBT Act (PLA) http://classic.particracy.net/viewtreaty.php?treatyid=3952 * Healthcare Access Act http://classic.particracy.net/viewtreaty.php?treatyid=3867 * Majatran Education Opportunity Pact http://classic.particracy.net/viewtreaty.php?treatyid=3969&ratify * The Austonean Social Democrat Tax Plan http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=551807 Category:Parties in Kazulia Category:Parties in Solentia Category:Socialism Category:Democrat Category:Democratic Union Category:Social Democratic political parties Category:LGBT Politicians Category:Heads of Government